Staying
by MissSteph22
Summary: After a whirlwind adventure to Australia and back, the Chipmunks and Chipettes have finally settled into the new chapter of their lives. But, while everything seems to be going perfectly, what if the tides turn and they find history repeating itself? Sequel to "Leaving". Cartoon-verse. Normal pairings. Mild violence and suggestive themes occasionally.
1. True Beauty

**Hello! So after a few breaks and numerous one-shots (which you may want to read *shameless-self-promotion*) I've come back with a new multi-chapter that hopefully you will all enjoy. It's a sequel to my first multi-chapter "Leaving", which if you haven't read, you should to get a good idea of what is going on in this one. This sequel had been going through thought-processing ever since the ending of the first, so hopefully it's developed enough by now that I can finally write it. I should warn you, that even though this is rated T it still has some mature-ish content in it, and can be suggestive at times, sometimes violent. However, I deemed it "safe" enough to be rated T as there is nothing explicit in this.**

**Well, I hope you like this, and please review and tell me what you think - thank you!  
**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the story plot.  
**

* * *

Sunlight seeped through the blinds of the living room window, transmitting a warm glow around the room. The television showed images of meaningless entertainment whilst its sounds echoed throughout the occupied space. On the sofa across from the device, lay a pink-clad woman, reading what was presumably a fashion magazine. She flicked through the pages rather quickly, as though she had the capacity to absorb the information fast enough. Her afternoons were always like this – calm and collected. She had no stresses and no worries. Just her... and her daily magazine reading sessions. Well, she _had _to keep updated on the latest trends – she had a reputation to uphold.

However, back the previous point – _no stresses or worries. _Life truly was a breeze for her nowadays, a far-cry from what it used to be. It felt heavenly to be able to embrace her new home like this and not feel afraid of anymore big changes in her life. This was it, and she wasn't prepared to change it. The sound of a light snore brought her attention away from the magazine in her hands. She glanced to her left, to see a red-clad chipmunk wearing the most ridiculous cap curled up next to her. A small smile graced her features. How could she forget his afternoon naps? Yes, he was lazy. Shaking her head in despair, but still smiling, she tapped the man on the chest, whispering his name.

"Alvin, Alvin wake up."

The chipmunk continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of his surroundings, or the chipette looking down at him. From the angle she was looking at him, Brittany could have sworn he was smiling. His arms were wrapped around her waist, whilst his head leaned against her shoulder. She couldn't deny it – he looked sweet just laying there, not saying a word. This was why she enjoyed the afternoons. Peace and quiet. Sometimes she _did _need the company though. Giving a smack to his chest with the magazine, she repeated his name a little louder.

"Alvin! Wake up," she tried not to laugh as his face contorted into a pout, and then his eyes were flickering open. He groaned as the sun got into his eyes, officially waking him from his slumber.

"W-wha? Britt," he whined, removing his arms from her waist and pressing them against himself. He looked up, and instantly blue met blue. It was that kind of clash that sent Brittany's heart racing. The kind of clash that should be deemed disastrous, but it was so right. Those were the blue eyes that she had fallen for. At the airport, in the middle of the street, in her apartment, in the nightclub, in that fancy restaurant, and at the alter...

It had already been two years since they'd started living their new life in California. It had only been almost a year since they'd been wed. It was around the time Alvin proposed, when they had moved into their new two bedroom house. It was deemed the best decision, for whatever reason they didn't know – it just felt more like a household where a married couple like themselves could live in.

The wedding itself was a grand occasion – it certainly brought everybody together. Flowers, large dresses, expensive meal, and a night of dancing. Yep, that took a lot of saving up to pay for.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in the afternoon, Alvin. That's what nights are for." Brittany lifted herself from the sofa and turned to look back down at Alvin. He had a smirk plastered across his face and Brittany knew that smirk. "Don't you dare..."

Alvin chuckled and help himself up with his elbows. "Sorry, can't help it Britt, it's just in my nature."

"Yes, well... we've got visitors later. Your brothers and my sisters are coming over so you might want to freshen up a little. You look like you've just rolled out of bed." The chipette looked at Alvin's attire: a baggy t-shirt and red flannel pants. Suddenly the chipmunk rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around his counterpart, receiving a surprised noise from the redhead.

"And what will _you _be doing while I get ready?" He asked, taking in the scent of her hair. It smelled of strawberries and cream. He'd expect nothing less from Brittany, of course.

"The same, I need to fix up my hair and re-apply my makeup." The pink-clad chipette broke the embrace and adjusted her clothing. Alvin's smile faltered a little.

"B-but I think you're just fine as you are," the chipmunk mumbled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Brittany couldn't help but smile at him. He could be sweet... when he wanted to be. She stepped forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"T-thanks, I guess," she whispered. "But you still need to get ready, and so do I." And with that, she whirled around and headed for the stairs out in the hall.

The eldest chipmunk stood there, fixed to the ground, lost in one of his daydreams. Her beauty just mesmerised him every single day. The way her auburn hair would cascade freely down her back when she was having a "lazy day" sent tingles up his spine, and her beautiful blue eyes filled him with awe. He couldn't deny that he loved her, but minor things bothered him, such as her wild ambitions to become a supermodel. She didn't let go of her dream to get into the fashion industry, and this affected her way of thinking. Nothing was good enough for Brittany, and it's like she was oblivious to her true beauty, but Alvin saw it. She's so vain yet she can't take simple compliments like his.

It's like the only approval she wants is the approval of the whole world.

But he still loved her dearly.

His attention was brought to the photo hanging proudly on the wall above their fireplace. The wedding photo. On it featured Brittany and himself. Both were smiling proudly, love was shining brightly in their eyes as their hands were clasped together, their golden wedding bands sparkling underneath the bright summer sun. Alvin's eyes presently refused to leave her dazzling baby blues that were complimented with a dazzling white smile. An ivory gown and a white veil were the only features that truly made her look like a bride. The tiara didn't matter, because every other day she looked like a princess. That was the day Alvin promised to love her and protect her for the rest of his life. He swore to himself not to break that promise, and now it was nearing one year.

He had to do something special for her, but what? Glancing around the now empty living room, he felt something weird fill up inside. He always had an idea, but was always too afraid to voice it... Alvin was pretty sure he knew what he wanted for their first anniversary.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter, hope you liked. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you though! Thank you!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)  
**


	2. Fairytale

**Hi! I was reading the reviews you left for the first chapter! Thank you so much guys! You honestly have no idea how nice it feels to have support ^_^ Well, here's chapter 2, and hopefully you like this too. Please remember to review - it really DOES mean a lot to hear your opinions on the story so far!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the story plot :)  
**

* * *

Resting her novel down on the kitchen table, the brunette chipette sighed and ambled through to the hall and made her way to the stairs. She loved these types of afternoons, where she didn't have to work overtime at school or grade essays over weekends. Of course she couldn't deny, she loved her job, but not as much as her out-of-work lifestyle. She was living in a fairytale - that she was certain of. Taking light delicate steps up the carpeted stairs, she smiled inwardly. She'd been living in this house for a couple of years now, and she still found new details within that made her love the place even more. For example, she loved the way her left hand glided perfectly up the handrail when she ascended the stairs, and how the steps didn't creak or groan under her petite frame.

What she loved more, was what made this house a home. All the little ornaments and decorations that she'd imported into the serene two-bed. Not just _her _things though, there was also _his _belongings that had been merged with her own. His books joined her library of books. His clothing filled up the wardrobe as much as her clothing did, and his paperwork took up as much space in the study as her paperwork did. Both of their names are etched into the back door, surrounded by a heart. It was to mark the home as theirs, and nobody else's. Whenever she thought of him, her heart fluttered and her thoughts went wild. She _had _to see him.

Silently, Jeanette tiptoed down the upstairs hallway, praying to herself that he wouldn't hear her. She wanted to surprise him with a visit whilst he was working in the study. She was sure he wouldn't mind it. Stopping in front of the wooden door, she held her breath. Words couldn't describe her love for Simon. She looked and sounded mostly like a love-sick puppy, but she frankly didn't care. They were in love, and if that glistening sapphire on her ring-finger didn't show it, then she didn't know what would. Preparing herself to enter the room, she inhaled deeply. What she didn't want to happen, was for Simon to go into a panic and make an error on his work, nor did she want him to scold her for interrupting him for the third time this day. Hesitation sunk in – maybe she was being too clingy. Perhaps she had to lay off on the drug she calls "Simon". Oh the woes of being in love.

Her hand reached the door-handle, and gently she prepared to push, until suddenly a pair of arms made their way around her waist, making her yelp and jump into the air a little. After she calmed down enough, she could hear soft laughter by her ear.

"Hey," a smooth voice whispered into her ear, making her shudder, "I didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to say hi."

Relaxing into the body behind her, Jeanette sighed and closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"Si, I thought you were in there," Jeanette said, looking towards the study door. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"I had to go to the bathroom, are you alright?" Simon nuzzled his head affectionately against Jeanette's. This was a rarity. On a normal occasion, they wouldn't have time to enjoy one another's company. They were always so caught up in work they never had a moment to notice each other, despite their close relationship. Today was the exception.

"W-well, I guess I'm okay now..." Jeanette rested her hands atop Simon's, shivering in delight at the sensations running up and down her spine.

"Were you... trying to spy on me?" Simon's voice broke the tranquil air, and left his counterpart blushing furiously. She broke away and rapidly shook her head, strands of hair flying frantically.

"N-n-no! I-I was just making sure you were okay... y-you were up here for quite some time," she stared intensely at the floor, trying to avoid awkward eye-contact. She _really _wasn't clingy.

"You know I had my paperwork to finish, I was almost done Jeanette," the blue-clad chipmunk smiled warmly and took her hands. "That lab just doesn't give me any spare time these days."

"I know," The brunette sighed, dropping a hand to tuck away her loose strands of hair. "B-but you're going to need it eventually." Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she steered the conversation towards her favourite topic. "I was looking at venues."

"Y-you were?" Now it was Simon's turn to blush, as he thought about their plans. He knew with all his heart he loved Jeanette, but _God _he was so shy. They'd been living in harmony in this house for quite a long time, but it was agonising for Simon how they'd only remained _lovers_. He wanted it to be more than that, for certain he'd been a lot more embarrassed whenever he was around his girlfriend and whenever he thought of his ulterior motive he'd flush exotic shades of red and hole himself up in the study until he had enough willpower to face her again. Unfortunately his nerves never gave him a big enough push to take that initiative to ask the question. His older brother beat him to it, and so he silently dropped his plans to allow his brother to have the full limelight. It was for the best, he'd assumed.

However, his brother's wedding itself had put those feelings inside him again. Watching his egotistical brother waltz on the dance floor with his beloved wife underneath the soft lights struck a chord inside. Love had found its way inside again. He was going to do it. He was going to propose.

It wasn't long after the wedding, when Simon decided to pop the long awaited question. A moonlit night under the stars. How cliché, yet so perfect. His heart was racing faster than he could ever imagine it to, as his entire body was drenched with sweat. _It could be too soon... what if she says no?_ He did it though; his shaky hand presented a sparkling sapphire ring to his one true love. What he didn't expect, was for the green-eyed chipette to tackle him to the ground in a flurry of tears and the sounds of agreement. Apparently she'd been waiting for this for an eternity. Jeanette couldn't have been more in love, and more elated in all her life on that very night. Her heart leapt at the sight of his trembling hand holding the band that would symbolise his love for her. She couldn't wait any longer to press her lips to his nervous smile. It was a yes. Six months gone and the feeling never faded. That night is lodged into their memories, as though it was only yesterday.

"Y-yeah, I was looking at that chapel... you know? The one by the waterfront?" Her voice was laced with query, as she wondered if he knew the one. It was her favourite place – the waterfront. She loved watching the waves wash over one another, the several shades of blue intertwining with one another. Of course he knew. His mouth twitched up into another smile.

"I-I suppose we could look at it together, b-but we already have plans today. We're going to Alvin's today, remember?" He quickly adjusted his blue frames before clearing his throat. The purple-clad chipette nodded. "Okay, I'm going to wrap up this paperwork, and I'll be done as soon as I can."

"S-sure," Jeanette said, watching her fiancé re-enter the study then disappear completely. It' still a fairytale... just a very _busy _one.

* * *

**Did you like it? Don't forget to let me know, and keep reading! Third chapter will be up soon!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)  
**


	3. Heaven is Oblivious

***waves at everyone* Hi! Sorry for the tiny little break I took in updating. I _had _planned on updating yesterday, but exam results had other plans for me. Yes, I sat big exams this year (you know... the reason I took such a long break from Fanfiction?) But, let me tell you - it was worth it! I passed them all with top grades! Words could not express how happy I was yesterday, and of course I was so happy when you reviewed my second chapter as well, so thank you for that! So here's the third chapter, ready and waiting for you. I hope you like it (it was tough to write) and let me know what you thought - thank you! ^_^**

**P.S. - I own nothing, except for the story plot :)  
**

* * *

The television broadcasted the video of two chefs preparing what appeared to be grilled salmon. They carefully instructed the audience how to cook it and serve it whilst providing laughter in between tasks. The green-clad chipmunk closely watching took note. _He'd need to cook this one day – it looked delicious. _Knowing Theodore, he could probably do it ten times better than the celebrity chefs; at least that's what his brothers always told him growing up. Still, Theodore didn't push beyond his own limits – he was comfy within his own range. Apparently he was still a brilliant chef whilst playing it safe. Speaking of food... the light and warm scent of something cooking travelled through into the living room from the kitchen. As soon as the smell hit his nostrils, all his other senses stopped working. How could he say no to food?

With a drooling smile, he let his feet carry him through to said kitchen to meet with the provider of the amazing scent. He instantly stopped when he caught sight of a tray of cookies being lifted out of the oven by his green-clad counterpart. Licking his lips in anticipation he made his way towards her and gazed in awe at the golden-brown treats now cooling off on the counter.

"Mm, those look delicious Ellie!" He stretched his hand out towards one of the cookies only to have it swatted away.

"They're for Brittany and Alvin." Eleanor giggled, yet still retained a stern tone in her voice. "You didn't forget that we're visiting today, did you?"

"Huh? N-no..." Theodore nervously scratched the back of his head and smiled his signature goofy grin. He looked back to the tray of cookies in disappointment. Perhaps next time.

Within seconds, his girlfriend, who smiled at his seemingly innocent and adorable demeanour, gestured for him to sit at the dining table with her.

"What are they making today?" The blonde asked, whilst Theodore took his seat. She was referring to the programme he was watching in the other room.

"Grilled salmon," he replied, drumming his fingers on the table.

"You could probably do a better job you know."

"Nah, but I'd like to see you make it. I bet it would taste like heaven if you cooked it Ellie!" The chipette couldn't help but smile embarrassedly into her hand, her chocolate brown eyes averting away from her lover's warm look. She's gotten used to these casual compliments now, after so long living with him, but sometimes she couldn't help but get flustered with all the kind remarks. Who in this world could love her this much? Who could care enough to devote their time to making her this happy? Theodore, apparently.

The youngest chipmunk continued to watch Eleanor, the smile never leaving his face. The woman sitting across from him was certainly an enigma. So soft, gentle, yet hardened with troubles. He loved it when she smiled – he wished she'd never hide it, because every time she let her worries slip away to let a smile grace her lips, he knew he succeeded, and that she was one step further down the path. Theodore wanted her to be happy, with all his heart. It pained him to see her sad. So long as she was happy, he knew the future would come sooner for them. It was difficult to overcome those first few hurdles they had – such as accepting the past, and trying to make out a future through all the tears and red.

Wounds can heal, but scars take longer.

He didn't think Eleanor had really accepted much of her past. She just lived each day as though nothing happened. That made it so much more difficult to advance – divorce, court cases? None of it could be done if they continued beating about the bush. It's the elephant in the room. Theodore has had enough. No more will they be treading on eggshells.

Still, he'd give anything to see his beloved Ellie happy, no matter what the circumstances or what they were holding back. A smile is worth a million in his eyes.

"Theo, you're too sweet," the youngest chipette mumbled, finally deciding to glance up to meet his green eyes. They were simply enchanting, to say the least. How did someone so adorable make their way into her life? She'd ask herself every single day, and with each day that passes, it slowly sinks in that this is her life now – with Theodore. Just like heaven. Removing her hand away from her mouth, she exposed her angelic smile to the chipmunk sitting opposite her and they remained silent in this carefree moment. She loved him – that she knew. Yet somewhere in the back of her mind she knows there are barriers preventing her from taking it further. Her life is currently on hold, and both know why. Her heart sank a little in realisation.

"E-Ellie?" Theodore reached his hands out for her to touch them. Her smile had faded slightly. "Y-you know that I love you, don't you?"

Her silence meant she wanted him to continue.

"W-well, it's been almost two years since we moved in together. I-I really, more than anything in the world... want to take this further." They knew where this was going. These thoughts had been circling them ever since Alvin's anniversary started to approach. It only hit them harder, realising the two year milestone. "W-we can't keep running away from it Ellie. I-I think it's time..."

The blonde sighed. He was right. This has been happening for too long. It was interrupting their future together. So it's funny how she can't make that initial step, isn't it? She knew she had enough internal strength by now, she _had_ to, right? Their love was stronger than ever – holding everything up and cementing the cracks. She couldn't let Theodore go through this turmoil anymore. If her sisters could get on with their futures, why couldn't she? It was time.

She gripped his hands on the table and sharply inhaled, nodding shakily.

"Okay Theodore," she bravely replied. "I-I think I'm ready now."

Unsure of how to react, the chipmunk began to stroke Eleanor's hand with his thumb. He couldn't tell uncertainty from determination. So he only spoke from his heart and voiced the honest truth.

"I love you Ellie."

"I know... I love you too Teddy."

"Do you think Alvin and Brittany would mind if I took just _one _cookie?"

Eleanor laughed, and wiped a solitary tear from her eye.

"Oh, Theodore, only you."

* * *

**Yes, it was pretty difficult to introduce these two into the story again after their troubles in the first story. Hopefully I did okay and portrayed them as best as I could. Please review - they mean a lot to me and give me encouragement to continue writing more chapters. Thank you for reading and again - thank you for your kind reviews! They really DO mean a lot!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)  
**


	4. Plans

**Hi there! So yeah I've been kinda busy this week, and I think the dreaded block is returning, but don't worry. I got you a fourth chapter ^_^ Bleh... I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter. It's kinda long but yeah, if you like it then yeah, that's awesome ^_^ Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! **

**P.S. - I own nothing, except for the story plot :)  
**

* * *

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Brittany smiled, finally satisfied with her appearance, and then proceeded to answer the door. She also had a change of clothing – and instead of her usual get-up of a top and jeans, she opted for something classier for her visitors. Why? Because well, in Brittany's opinion – appearance is always important. Doesn't matter if you're only in the presence of your family, you still have to look your best. Five o'clock on the dot is when she requested the company of her sisters and their partners. It had just approached that time when she had heard the doorbell chime throughout the house, and seeing as Alvin was still in the bathroom fixing himself up – and he says he's not vain – Brittany had no choice to but quickly finish her beautification process and greet her visitors.

"Simon! Jeanette! It's great to see you! Come in, come in!" The eldest chipette beamed as she held the door wide open for her sister and her fiancé.

"Hi Brittany, sorry if we're a little late, Simon had a little paperwork to finish before we could get here," Jeanette replied, wiping her shoes on the doormat before entering the house. The redhead nodded.

"It's okay, you're not late. But geez Simon, you gotta lay off that paperwork – you'll tire yourself out!" She placed a hand on the bespectacled chipmunk's shoulder before shaking her head and gesturing for the pair to take a seat in the living room. Just as she was about to close the front door, she saw a car pull up and indeed saw her youngest sister sitting in the front with her boyfriend. Smiling patiently, she waited for the pair to reach the front door, with what appeared to be a basket of something delicious looking.

"Hi Brittany, we brought you some cookies. We thought you might like them," Eleanor said hurriedly, as she presented the basket to her oldest sister.

"Oh, thank you Eleanor – they look wonderful!" The pink-clad chipette smiled warmly and then allowed the couple to join Simon and Jeanette in the living room. The basket of cookies was placed in the kitchen.

She loved it when her sisters came to visit, or when she would go to visit her sisters. She simply couldn't get enough of them now that they had been reunited after so long apart. Those first two years had been tricky – it was like bonding all over again. Long, emotional conversations with the two had certainly provoked many tears, and of course, there was the touchy subject of their former deceased guardian – Miss Beatrice Miller. Oh, that first visit to the cemetery had been tougher than any could have predicted. Neither could stutter the words out to form a barely coherent sentence. The old, wacky woman was like a mother to them – more than their Australian foster parents could ever be. Losing her was like losing a blood relative. Even under the summer sun on that day at the resting site for the dead, everything felt cold and gloomy. Dark days.

Still, it was enough closure for the trio to move on with their new lives without her. They knew she'd be happily watching over them, still as crazy as ever. The Chipettes had the Chipmunks now, like they always should have. They only had an unfortunate blip in the middle of it all. Just a blip. Just a blip. Brittany doesn't try to think about it too much. She's not the forgiving type. It would only open up old wounds.

Besides, that oh-so-charming red-clad man upstairs working on his appearance once used to be the egotistical, selfish Alvin Seville. He's changed now. He would _never _betray Brittany's trust again. He knows better than to pull another stunt like that.

"You look nice today Brittany," the chipette's blonde sister said as she walked into the living room to accompany her guests. Well, if Brittany was being honest, she'd been longing to hear that.

"Oh, thank you Eleanor, that's so kind. You're looking pretty nice today too," Brittany replied. She knew the compliment would probably fly straight over her sister's head. As her sister, she obviously knew of her troubles, and how compliments from other people didn't work. Goodness knows why – the oldest chipette craves attention. Taking a seat on the empty armchair, the redhead sighed and looked over to her intelligent sister. "So, have you made any plans yet?"

"H-huh? Plans?" Jeanette stuttered, adjusting her pink glasses.

"I-I think she means the wedding, Jeanette," Theodore said, putting an arm around Eleanor, much to the green-clad chipette's surprise.

"Oh, the wedding. W-well... we haven't made much progress. We've been so busy at the moment with work, b-but I think we're going to start by looking at venues. W-we're in no real hurry to get married, are we Simon?"

"Well, not exactly, but you know how it is when work just takes over, right?" The blue-clad chipmunk tried to assure everyone.

"Hm." Brittany replied softly. She just prayed work wouldn't consume the pair and prevent their wedding altogether. It sounds as though getting time for themselves is pretty difficult. But, they'll pull through. And, she couldn't wait to be a bridesmaid. "Well Jeanette, if you need any help with wedding plans, you know where to turn to. I've been there, done that." Her eyes averted to the large picture on the wall – Alvin and Brittany's prized possession. The wedding photo.

"Speaking of Alvin, where is he?" Simon asked, furrowing his brow.

"Upstairs. What did you expect? He's beautifying himself." The auburn-haired chipette rolled her eyes and shook her head casually. She was used to Alvin and his little habits. It was just part of what made him... well, him.

It took some time, and some bickering, but now she's grown accustomed to everything about him. The way he would never make up his side of the bed in the morning (or afternoon), the way he'd leave tiny toast crumbs on the kitchen table or the way he'd spend hours upon hours in the bathroom checking himself out in the mirror before heading out to a party. He couldn't start his day without a sugary breakfast, and he couldn't end the day without some cartoons. Such an overgrown child. What she loved the most however, is how he'd spoon her from behind at night when he was supposedly "asleep" but she knew he was well awake. She'd never object to it, because of course, she was "asleep" too. His embrace was just too warm and comforting to ever say no to, and so with the good, Brittany just had to accept Alvin's little flaws.

"You guys talking about me?" A loud overbearing voice called from the doorway. A red-clad chipmunk was leaning proudly against the doorframe, cap covering about a quarter of his face. That stupid smirk was plastered across his face. "Hey guys, how you all doing?"

"Alvin, you've been up there for the best part of an hour and you come downstairs looking pretty much the same. What took you so long?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, and watched as the chipmunk's face pouted.

"Aw Britt, why do you have to do that to me? You're crushing my pride here!" Alvin dramatically punched his fist to his chest, and feigned hurt. Sighing loudly, Brittany pointed to the guests in the room.

"Well, seeing as you're here now, why don't you go fetch some refreshments for our guests?" The chipette leaned back in the armchair, smiling smugly. "Don't forget me either."

"Urgh. Okay then," Alvin muttered, rolling his eyes quickly so that his wife wouldn't see. "Nag, nag, nag."

"I heard that."

"Alright, geez... sorry. Okay men, follow me to the kitchen, I got some stuff I wanna show you guys!" Alvin grinned and strode through to the kitchen. Simon and Theodore were obliged to follow him, leaving the Chipettes in the room on their own. Brittany exhaled loudly and leaned forward in her seat.

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about girls?"

"Alvin, do you have any snacks? I'm feeling kind of peckish..." The chubby chipmunk placed a hand over his rumbling stomach, earning a chuckle from his eldest brother.

"Sure Theo, I have plenty, just that cupboard to your left there. Knock yourself out." The youngest chipmunk instantly did so, and grabbed many items of food out of the cupboard, allowing himself to gorge on them.

"So, Alvin... what is it you wanted to show us?" Simon stepped into the kitchen and made his way around the dining table to lean against a bare wall.

"Well, my brothers," the red-clad chipmunk grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge. "You like soda, don't you? Anyway, I have something I want to tell you guys."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Theodore mumbled. You could hardly interpret what he said however, as his mouth was filled with pastries.

"You know how my wedding anniversary is fast in approaching, don't you?" Alvin poured the soda into glasses, trying his hardest not to spill it whilst gradually becoming more and more excited.

"Yes," Simon pressed, just wanting his brother to cut to the chase.

"Well, I have a plan, and I know for sure that everyone is going to love it... especially Brittany."

Simon instantly smacked his palm to his face and groaned in despair. He didn't like where this was going. When Alvin had a plan, it meant it was time to duck for cover and brace yourself for the worst. When was the last time he trusted Alvin? Oh yes, never.

"Oh joy... what will it be this time?" Simon dryly remarked, taking his glass and sipping the soda – which by his standards was far too sugary.

"H-hey! You haven't heard it yet! Give me chance bro!" Alvin frowned and put the bottle back in the fridge. "It's not too bad. I-it's a big plan, but I reckon it'll be worth it in the long run."

"What is it Alvin? Are you getting a job? Theodore asked, swallowing his last bite of food.

"Nope, but I may need to get a job... because I know Britt won't be able to – not if the plan goes according to plan."

The suspense was just _killing _the two oblivious chipmunks in the room. Alvin on the other hand couldn't contain his excitement.

"Just tell us, Alvin." Simon pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, continuing to sip on the sugary drink.

"I wanna have kids." Suddenly, Simon found himself spraying soda out of his mouth and onto the kitchen floor. Afterwards came the coughing, and the trying not to choke, eyes bulging wide.

"Oh Alvin! That's great news! I hope it works out for you!" Theodore rushed over to pat his brother on the back. Simon however wiped his mouth and glared at Alvin.

"You really want to have children? Never thought I'd hear it from you," the blue-clad chipmunk set his glass down on the kitchen table with a gentle thud. "But then again, I doubt I'd hear it from Brittany either. You really haven't thought this through, have you?"

"Gee Simon, why do you have to doubt me all the time? I think it's a great idea, and a great anniversary present!" Alvin proudly tried to defend himself, but found that it wasn't changing his brother's opinion on the matter. He knew that this was what he wanted – he was sure of it. He and Brittany were happily married, so what was to stop them from completing the happy family with children? They'd make great parents. Being completely honest, Alvin wasn't entirely sure where the idea had sprung from either, but when it hit him he just couldn't let it go.

"Have you spoken to Brittany about this?" Simon raised a questioning eyebrow. He didn't exactly _object _to the idea, but his older brother actually wanting to take responsibility for a child? Well, he could certainly pinch his arm right now and claim he was dreaming.

"With a baby comes a lot of maturity and responsibility. You have to be ready to take on the role of being a parent Alvin."

"I know that Theodore... well, I think I do. I just think it'd be a good idea. I don't see the harm in children." Alvin rubbed at the back of his neck, a small film of sweat forming on it.

"Well, if you want to, I don't see what's stopping you then." The green-clad chipmunk grinned, and took a large gulp of his drink.

"You still didn't answer my question. Have you talked to Brittany about this yet?" The bespectacled chipmunk impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, arms folded.

"U-uh... well... not exactly," Alvin began. "B-but I'm sure she'll love the idea. Why wouldn't she want to have kids with me? I mean, look at me? I'm the most handsome looking chipmunk you'll ever set your eyes upon, and plus... it's sort of an anniversary present for her."

"Mmhmm. If I know Brittany, which I do, telling her that your anniversary present to her is getting her pregnant, that's not going to look too impressive in her eyes." Simon pondered over it, knowing very well of Brittany's diva persona.

"Oh relax. You never know what she'll think." Alvin reassured his brother. "Speaking of weddings and such, you made any plans yet? Am I gonna be your best man?"

"What? Oh, the wedding. Well, like Jeanette and I were telling Brittany earlier, we've just been so caught up in work lately. B-but we'll let you know as soon as we've got something arranged."

"Man, you can't be engaged forever!" The red-clad chipmunk walked over to Simon and smirked a little. "I wouldn't be surprised if you lost your patience, if you get what I mean. Have you? Have you?"

Alvin was nudging his elbow into Simon's side, snickering deviously. The blue-clad chipmunk flushed crimson and grit his teeth, inhaling sharply. "No," he muttered through clenched teeth, anger boiling up inside, just ready to burst. "I-I-I don't s-s-see what _that _has to do with you."

"Oh chill out Simon, I was only messing with you," Alvin playfully punched his brother on the arm, earning a hiss in return. "I know you're not that type. Anyway, I better go take these drinks through to the ladies, and I'll be right back. I really do have things I gotta show you guys."

Alvin grabbed the glasses and put them on a tray, balancing them carefully and heading for the living room. However, he stopped when he saw that the door was closed, and that hushed voices were getting louder and louder. Being as nosy as he was, he tried to listen to what the Chipettes were saying.

"I mean, it's not that I don't love him, it's just that I don't feel ready." That sounded like his wife.

"But I think it'd be a great idea. You're already married, and there's nothing else for you to do, so why not?" Jeanette was trying to convince her sister of something, and Alvin was desperate to know what it was. They were talking about him.

"Jeanette, you know how I feel about my image. I want to get into the modelling industry, a-and I need to keep my figure in top shape. Having a baby would just destroy everything. My chances would be ruined. I... I can't. I'm not ready for a baby. Ha, but Alvin would know that anyway. He's way too obsessed with himself to be a father. I just don't see it happening."

Everything fell silent. Alvin's heart was beating faster than he could ever imagine it to go, and then it sank at an incredible speed. Sadness, disappointment, and hurt rushed through his veins, making salty little tears form in the corners of his eyes. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Damn it. A small bead of water trailed down his cheek, as he tried not to make any sound. He thought everything was going so smoothly, so why did this happen? What just happened? Brittany was supposed to say yes and they would proceed to have many kids. Why did she have to object? God, he hates the modelling industry. They've tainted his wife. If it weren't for them, maybe Brittany would be okay with the prospect... No, he wasn't giving up on his plan. He thought it was a pretty damn good anniversary present. There's no refunds for this one – it's happening.

"Alvin?" A soft voice shocked him out of his senses, as he snapped his head up. His baby brother was standing at the kitchen doorway, a concerned look upon his adorable features. "You okay?"

After a small moment's hesitation, the eldest chipmunk nodded and smiled the bravest smile he's ever smiled and whispered back. "Yeah, Theo... everything's fine. _Just fine._"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Don't forget to review and thank you reading. Also, I'd like to mention - thank you everyone who is favouriting this story,, my other stories, and me as an author - it really means a lot and I appreciate it! Thank you! ^_^**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)  
**


	5. Bubble

**Hello. Sorry for the lack of updates - I went back to school today, and I'm afraid it may be like that sometimes. Again, thank you all so very much for your kind reviews (some made me laugh, some helped to encourage me) and thank you to people who are favouriting this and me as an author - you have no idea how happy that makes me ^_^ Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't... up to scratch. I just wrote it today on a whim and well... I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted (but it's still part of the plot, don't worry... I'm not just writing chapters for the sake of it!) Well, here's chapter 5 - enjoy!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the story plot :)  
**

* * *

Closing the bathroom door, Alvin sighed wearily. He knew it was wrong – what he was doing – but some part of him said that if he didn't do this, then his dreams would never be accomplished. They would be gone, down the drain, and washed away forevermore. Admittedly, his decision for children was a little rash and perhaps in a sense unorthodox, but for the red-clad chipmunk nothing felt more right. His heart was drawn to the idea now, and nothing would wrench it away.

After the events of yesterday, Alvin knew that something had to be done. His wife didn't want to carry his children. What a stab in the back. Sure, he could have sat there, in the awkward silence of their bedroom and discussed the situation, but that's not how Alvin works. When Alvin wants, Alvin gets. His mentality is not one to be questioned. Brittany would have rejected the plan anyway. So why face the disappointment when of course his good friend _nature _could intervene? It was doomed to work. On the inside, his little chipmunk heart was thumping in his chest. Children could be heading his way.

The reason he'd wanted this so badly couldn't be placed into one definition. You see, he and Brittany are like a circle. The redheaded chipette could be reeling with fury one moment, but she always comes around and those negative emotions always dissipate into love and caring feelings, and vice versa. Alvin can't control his emotions, nor can Brittany. But, their love is one that can't tear them apart. They'd built themselves this life on a newfound trust for one another. Nothing, repeat nothing can tear them apart. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. They exist in their own perfect bubble, their signature colours blending and clashing to form something of an exquisite beauty. To bring life into their bubble, life that _they _had created – their own flesh and blood – would only enhance the strength of the bubble, and Alvin couldn't be surer of it.

Yet surely enhancing the bubble didn't mean tempting fate into cursing the unknowing woman, their trust wavering on thin ice?

Lounging on the sofa, he flicked mindlessly through the several television channels, eyes refusing to blink. There was never anything half decent on these days. Sometimes he missed flooding the networks with documentaries of his lifestyle, his fame, and his career. They'd broadcast all their concerts, and interviews. Those days had vanished into infinity, and it was because of him... Although he didn't like to recall. He slumped further back into the sofa, letting himself relax for the evening until a frustrated groan emerged from upstairs. Then came the sounds of footsteps bounding down the stairs, little annoyed sighs escaping the lips of the chipette now standing in the living room doorway. Alvin tilted his head to meet her gaze.

"Alvin, have... have you seen my birth control pills? I-I was sure they were in the medicine cabinet, b-but I can't see them." She looked flustered, having to ask this question. Her womanly pride was being tarnished before her eyes.

"And?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen them," Brittany mumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Hmm... nope. You should try looking again. They'll be around somewhere," Alvin lazily shrugged his shoulders, keeping up false appearances. Inside, that small part of his brain was making his eye twitch uncontrollably; a trait of Alvin's when he lied. It was telling him to quit whilst he was ahead. He was left alone again when his wife went to search again for the pills. A pang of guilt smacked him in the chest, knowing that his wife had no idea, while he was secretly plotting their future without her. It didn't feel right, but it was the only way – she wouldn't conceive of her own accord. It was going to happen, all Alvin had to do was make up some half assed story about the contraception failing on them. That was another thing. He had to keep her as sweet as he could whilst all this was occurring. He wanted at least a mild reaction when she would discover the "happy" news that she was with child. And... Well, they had to keep _loving _each other for _anything _to be found out.

"Alvin! I can't find my birth control pills! Oh my GOD! I've lost them!" A shrill yell from upstairs forced the eldest chipmunk into a standing position. Wanting to soothe his counterpart, he hurried up the stairs and was met with the sight of a pink-clad chipette leaning against the wall, eyes wide and frantic. He placed a hand on her shoulder, only to feel her jerk away.

"Aw come on Britt, you can always get more," he supplied the suggestion craftily, knowing very well of the response to come.

"You know how long it takes to get the freaking things? I have to order them through the doctor Alvin!" She grabbed her hair and shrieked, causing the chipmunk to flinch.

"It's not that bad, why are you getting into such a mess over birth control? It's not like anything drastic is going to happen, is it?"

"You know why I take those pills," she shot a sharp glare in Alvin's direction, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Ah, but there's other methods of contraception Britt," Alvin replied, the gears in his mind churning like crazy. He didn't actually think that far ahead. He was improvising now. He thought she'd just settle and that would be that.

"Like what?" She hissed, taking out her irritation on her husband.

"Well," the red-clad chipmunk scratched the back of his head. "You know... I keep them in our room, just in case things like these happen?" The first part was true. The second part was completely false. He didn't intend to use them at all. He'd have to find a new way to work around this.

Judging by the chipette's sudden silence, she'd grasped what Alvin was talking about, and glanced at him with apologetic eyes. The chipmunk merely smiled in return, albeit weak, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Both loved it when they made up like this, and mended any cracks they made. Alvin's attention was drawn from the relief that his wife had started playing nice again, and rather was focused on the way her hands were slowly roaming his body. Warm, needy touches. With a small smirk, Alvin led both of them to their bedroom. He loved her, and apparently the feeling was mutual tonight. He'd won her over for the evening to be taken on a ride of sheer passion, but with a minor little problem. He'd need to start planning this out a little better. They were still protected.

* * *

**Oh man... this may well be the most adult I've ever gotten with my writing. *sweats* I promise that things get heated up plot-wise pretty soon, and you're in for some surprises. Remember that this story is T with a hint of adult themes, but this is as far as it goes, trust me. Oh, and Alvin's all with good intentions as you can see - he's not deliberately trying to hurt Brittany, if you're worried on that part. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think - your opinions count, always!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	6. Changing Music

**Hi everyone. It's the weekend, all my homework is done, so what did I do tonight? I wrote another chapter for the story - yay! Hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review when you're done and tell me what you thought ^_^ Also, thank you everyone for your support so far - your reviews really do encourage me to continue with the story and put up more chapters in record quick speed :)**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the story plot :)  
**

* * *

Putting his pen down on the desk, the bespectacled chipmunk let out a long breath of air. Another load of paperwork done – the lab should be relatively pleased with this; it's all Simon has been devoting his time to lately. Page after page of lab reports, theories, and conclusions. He really did enjoy his work, but with it came a lot of baggage, and it came in the form of said paperwork. He wasn't oblivious to how it was affecting his lifestyle. He sees the disappointment shining in his fiancée's eyes when he addresses the news to her. Another night of paperwork. All he really wanted was for just once to curl up with her on the sofa and watch a movie, or even just bask in her presence, but he couldn't hold his job back. He holed himself up in the study, left with nothing but the faint scent of old books and his own deodorant.

If he didn't put his career first, then he risked losing it.

He brought himself to his feet, satisfied with this evening's work, and headed for his bedroom where he would change into his pyjamas and settle for the night. It was in the master bedroom that the sight of his purple-clad counterpart caught his attention. She was fixing her hair up into its all too familiar messy bun and proceeded to throw a jacket on. There was something frantic about her, yet her face demonstrated calmness. Then Simon's attention was snapped back to reality.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" He was slightly puzzled. He'd assumed she was downstairs in her pyjamas, watching T.V.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going out to the store," she replied, fastening the buttons on the royal purple jacket.

"The store? Jeanette, don't you know what time it is? W-why do you need to go to the store at this time?" The chipmunk adjusted his glasses, truly baffled. Maybe he'd just been spending too much time in that study.

"We ran out of milk, a-and I need to get a few essentials for this Friday. You didn't forget did you?" Friday. _Friday._ That word rang through his head. Damn it, why couldn't he remember. His silence was taken as an answer to the chipette, met with a sigh.

"Simon, the worldwide teacher's conference is on Friday. I have to get some more equipment for the event." Oh right, the conference. The event in which all teachers from around the world gather and meet someplace to socialise and discuss teaching. He was sure Jeanette mentioned it to him, so why did he forget? It was being held here this year, and Jeanette appeared to be pretty excited for it, as she missed it last year. It would be her first.

"Y-yeah, I-I knew that," he muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. The brunette simply smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know I'm going to do with you Simon," she said, a hint of teasing in her voice. "But I won't be long at the store. Don't wait up, if you're tired just go to bed, it's okay."

Simon wasn't particularly fond of her words. It made him look like some sort of distant boyfriend. But he could identify truth behind her words, and a slight twinge of hurt. Whenever Jeanette said everything was fine, it wasn't. Biting his lip guiltily, he watched as she headed for the door.

"W-wait," he said, stopping her from leaving the room. "D-don't I get a kiss before you go?" It was the least he could do. He may as well add a touch of affection to the room that had been the one-night centrepiece of their love for each other, six months ago. Jeanette giggled, and felt a little blush creep onto her soft, smooth cheeks. She shuffled back to her fiancé, and pressed up onto her toes to reach up and plant a small, chaste kiss to his slightly chapped lips. She pulled away, and watched Simon's face in amusement. He was smiling, and looked behind her to the bedroom door. Then she remembered that it was only supposed to be a quick goodbye kiss, but she was rather hesitant to leave now.

"Okay, I won't be long, w-wait, is there anything you need while I'm there?"

"No, I'm fine. Be careful out there though, there's all sorts of people out there, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh Simon, I'll be fine, what's the worst that could possibly happen?" She started to walk away, but before she reached the door, her foot had tripped on the corner of their bedroom rug, and before she knew it, she was falling for the floor, arms stretched out in front of her. The blue-clad chipmunk quickly bounded forward and pulled Jeanette back up to her feet before she met the carpet, an exasperated look upon his face.

"I really worry about you Jen," he commented, fixing the rug which had been moved.

"I know, now I best leave, before it gets too late." And with that, the clumsy chipette left, leaving Simon standing alone in their bedroom. Sighing, he sat on the bed and stroked the silk sheets. As long as she knows he still loves her and cares for her, then it shouldn't be too hurtful for him to have paperwork every night.

* * *

Whilst driving down the lamp lit streets, Jeanette decided to switch on the radio. Nothing new, it seemed. Just the usual wave of pop songs sung by the latest and greatest artists. Music had changed so much in the last few years to Jeanette. When she was only a child, she recalled fondly listening to her own sisters and herself on the radio, with their mischievous friends – The Chipmunks. Music was enjoyable to her in those years, and helped through studying and her own personal trauma. But, in Australia, the music felt so depressing that whenever the same, low-key slow songs hit her ears Jeanette felt the instant urge to cry and block out the sounds of those melodious voices singing about hardships or romance – what did it matter? It was all the same to Jeanette after leaving America. And now, almost 6 months engaged to Simon, the music doesn't even need to exist anymore. It is merely white noise in the background. All they need is each other – Simon is her music. Always was her music.

It felt nice to gain some affection from him tonight, she thought to herself. Some nights she doesn't get the opportunity to say goodnight as he's so caught up in his work, and so the next time they would see each other is the next morning before another day at work. A little meant a lot to Jeanette, and she had to accept this. Neither could deny their hectic work schedules, and both knew that work would have to come first in some circumstances. Any spare time they got, they would embrace it, basking in one another's company as thought they hadn't met in years. That's how they functioned. The bespectacled chipette just didn't expect it to still be happening. They were engaged now...

She strolled through the aisles of the supermarket, pondering over which essentials she would need for Friday, basket in hand. Her first time at a teacher's conference. Jeanette had to admit – she was a little nervous, but very excited to be part of it all. She already had her outfit picked for the occasion – a royal blue knee length dress, complete with blazer to wear if it gets cold. The fashion advice was courtesy of her older sister. A notebook would be a good start, and perhaps a pen. That way she could take notes. To be perfectly honest, she had no idea what the day would entail – hence, she didn't know what to buy. Was she going to be too formal? Too casual? Unprepared? It was Tuesday night, she didn't have long to go... The thoughts were circling in her head like a nasty concoction until suddenly she found herself crashing into someone heading in her direction. The apologies escaped her lips quicker than she realised who was looking down at her.

A shirt-and-tie man of a tall build, with neatly parted hair. He was wearing square-framed glasses and underneath he had the brightest looking pools of blue she had ever seen... but he had that air of familiarity about him. Something about his features, his stance...

"Oscar," Jeanette gasped, staggering backwards, trying her hardest not to crash into anything. Her pulse had quickened suddenly and she began to feel faint. It couldn't be... She examined the man through wide eyes.

"Long time no see, huh Jen?" His voice was cool and calm, as he smiled down looking so collected. How on Earth did he get here? This had to be an illusion... a sick dream.

"W-w...what, w-why... y-you...?" Her brain had melted into a pile of mush, she was thinking too hard, and now the words couldn't come out clear enough. Her legs were violently trembling, ready to give way and have her crashing to the hard concrete floor. Oscar chuckled, and this only panicked the chipette more.

"It's nice to see you too. Don't you know? The worldwide teacher's conference is on Friday. Of course, I just couldn't miss the opportunity to attend. I saw the list of names attending. You're going? Didn't know you became a teacher Jen, what do you teach?" His thick Australian accent floated around the air and it made Jeanette feel queasy. She had to make a getaway – fast. Breathing heavily, she clutched onto her basket tightly and attempted to stride past him, only to have her shoulder grabbed. The feeling made her wince slightly, and she instantly turned to glare at the tall man, and found that a new serious expression had formed on his face. This in turn made her stomach twist.

"Don't go Jen, I just wanted to catch up, where's the harm in that, huh? Let's not forget, I think we're due a long conversation, after the way you left me, don't you think?" His voice sent shivers up her spine – it sounded friendly, yet there was deep meaning behind his words. Of course she remembers how she left him. At the altar. A new burst of confidence wormed its way into Jeanette's system, and with it she shook his hand away and glared at him.

"I have no reason to communicate with you whatsoever. Now get the hell away from me or so help me-"

"Jeanette Campbell," he rolled the name off his tongue so fluidly. "Feels like just yesterday we were both at that altar. You remember? Even if you don't want to talk tonight, I'll find a way to bump into you on Friday. We're both teachers after all. Here's my number just in case you change your mind," he handed the fuming chipette a slip of paper. It looked like a business card. Apparently he also does tutoring now. She'll burn it. Burn it and be done with it. When she looked back up, he was heading in the opposite direction now, away from her.

She couldn't tame the unsteady feelings growing inside now. Why the hell did he have to come here? Why did she have to meet him? Heck, he even gave her his number. She told herself not to use it, and dispose of it straight away, but somehow she found herself slipping to piece of paper into her jacket pocket. He really hasn't changed, except for the ominous bitter personality that he no doubt developed after being jilted. She silently wondered to herself if he found someone else... if he knew about her and Simon. Did he notice her hand? Well this certainly added lithium to the water.

Wanting so desperately to escape the store, she hastily paid for her items and made her way to the car. Before she opened to door however, a tiny thought emerged into her head.

She couldn't tell Simon.

* * *

**Ooooh... it's heating up now! Please review this chapter and give me your opinions - they really do count! I'll try to update again as soon as I can!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)  
**


	7. Send

***shyly appears from dark cave* H-Hi everyone... So I've been gone again, for a very long time... I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! I hate making excuses but I'm afraid I was held back by health and school problems, so I had to take a break from Fanfiction. I do hope you understand. Anyway, I managed to spare time to give you another chapter for this (I haven't abandoned it - don't fret!) and I don't really know how frequently I can upload (I don't have the dreaded writer's block though *phew*) but I promise at NO POINT WHATSOEVER will this story be ditched. Here's chapter 7 - enjoy!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the plot (and Jake)  
**

* * *

With a blank expression etched on his face, the green-clad chipmunk surfed the internet, looking for nothing in particular. To put it more simply – he was bored. Theodore was sure he'd visited every recipe webpage and been through all the Google results for the word _food_. This wasn't a typical way for him to spend his evenings, but once dinner was out of the way, there wasn't much else he could do. Usually he'd make supper for Eleanor and himself, but recently his thoughts have been preoccupied. He can't cook with a troubled mind – it would certainly produce a lacklustre meal. Unfortunately for the rotund chipmunk, his girlfriend can read him like a book.

"Theodore?" Her voice called across the living room from the sofa.

"Mmm?" He clicked aimlessly on a link that would take him to a website he had already visited.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" She paused, taking in the sight of her counterpart slumped in his chair. "You don't look content."

Theodore inhaled sharply, drawing his thoughts together. His mind took him back to a couple of days ago, when he insisted that their future be kick-started. No progress since that day. Surely wasn't his fault, right? God, sometimes he wished he too could have some of her naivety. She played the innocent card to perfection, making it out like nothing's wrong with a sweet sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes, when in reality both can clearly remember that foggy night halfway across the world. _Blood stained cheeks, lifeless eyes, bruised body. _He wants to forget; if he hasn't erased it, surely Eleanor hasn't either... Sometimes it's difficult to move past the fact he saved his beloved Ellie from freezing and bleeding to her death in a dark alleyway. The mere memory gives him icy chills.

"Eleanor," he began, slowly. "I-I've been thinking, again..." He flexed his arms, careful not to approach this in the wrong way.

"What's the matter, Teddy?" Oh no, not the nickname. This made it harder to be serious.

"Eleanor, I-I really think... I mean... We should get in touch with Jake." The words came out differently to how he had expected. Now he was unsure of the mood he'd just created. Mentioning the man's name shocked both into a wary silence. Theodore refused to turn around. He was frightened to see Eleanor's reaction. All he could hear was the unsteady breathing of his partner, the television filling the emptiness.

"Oh," she finally breathed, eyes fixed to the ground. She was afraid to look at her counterpart. Looking at him now may spark a series of tears. He meant well – she knew that. They _had _to move on, for the sake of their future. To build a new house, you must remove the crumbling foundations of the previous. Rising shakily to her feet, she bit her lip. What happened to the confidence she sported not that long ago? Why was she acting like this? Was it really that hard to initiate an attempt at a divorce, or whatever it was she was to do first? What would she say to him? Where would she begin? Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Theodore's voice, startling her in the process.

"We keep saying that w-we will, b-but we never do. We'll get nowhere if we continue this way." He turned around, surprised to see the chipette standing. As soon their gazes locked on one another, a strange moment was created. Neither could look away. Theodore searched for the slightest hint of trust in her pools of brown; he wanted to be sure that she still believed in moving onwards to their hopeful future, that she still believed in _him. _Eleanor found herself trapped in his sea-green eyes, drowning in them. The sincerity he possessed made her stomach tighten.

"I know," she whispered, taking slow steps towards him. "A-and you're right." With those words, she quickly glanced away, rubbing her arm. The tense atmosphere made her quiver, cold sweat forming on her forehead. Too many horrible memories rushed to her head, making her legs tremble under her frame. She was beginning to misinterpret his concerned stare for a piercing one. His green eyes looking darker by the minute. She waited for the hand to rise. Just waited. That name... that name! Why did he say it? Why?

"Eleanor?" Theodore watched her odd behaviour, his palms sweating. Maybe he shouldn't have said a thing... He extended a hand out, trying to comfort the edgy blonde only to receive a loud whimper.

"D-don't... please... p-please," she backed into the wall, tears streaming down her round cheeks. "Don't hurt me... I-I'm sorry... It's my fault..."

Astonished by her actions, the chipmunk's features softened whilst his hand flopped to his side. His head shook frantically as he struggled to help. It was an episode, another episode. The first after nearly 14 months. His eyes watered tremendously as he felt too useless to control his hysterical girlfriend. She sobbed uncontrollably, hands tugging at loose strands of hair. It'd never been this bad. This couldn't continue. Not anymore. He couldn't watch the once powerful, strong-minded Eleanor be rendered a fragile, emotional wreck like this. It ended tonight.

"Ellie," he lunged forwards and held the shuddering chipette in his arms, beads of sweat rolling down his face, infused with the fat tears that leaked from his eyes. "Listen to me, listen to me."

"N-no... Theodore, p-please..." She hiccupped, and gasped for air. "I-I'm fine."

"I-I'm not going to hurt you," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I would n-never do such a thing. Ellie, listen." He stopped, trying to think of the right things to say.

Eleanor's erratic breathing slowed at the tenderness of Theodore's voice. He continued to stroke her hair with one hand as the other lay atop his counterpart's hands. She shut her eyes, trying to find solace in his tight embrace. She let her back rest against his chest, her face flushed red.

"I love you with all my heart, and I'm never going to let you feel this way. T-there's no shame in remembering. I know you're afraid. None of this is your fault." He stopped for breath and pulled back to look at Eleanor, turning her by the waist. "B-but I need you to trust in me, and let this first step happen. O-of course it'll be hard to forget. I still remember too, Ellie. Listen, when we begin this process, things will only get better from here... I promise."

Her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, soft whimpers occasionally escaping her lips. "T-Teddy..." She knew how hard this was for him. One thing she hated more than her estranged husband was her episodes. One memory was all it took for her to break down into tears and plead for mercy, her surroundings melting and distorting until they resembled her old home in Sydney. So to prevent them, she had to be _blissfully unaware._ What embarrassed her and hurt her was that it happened in Theodore's presence. What must he think of her? She wanted to end this madness. She wanted to gain her sanity again – become Eleanor again. "Teddy, I-"

"Shhh," the green-clad chipmunk pressed a finger to her lips, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. "We both knew this wasn't going to be easy. I knew there would be times like this when I chose to be with you, and I'm still here, aren't I? We're not going to back out of this now. You're going to get the freedom you deserve, starting tonight. We're finally doing this Ellie... together."

Theodore felt his own nerves calm when he spoke those words. He wasn't sure where they had come from, but deep down he knew it was the truth that nestled in his heart. Usually this is how he would have to help his girlfriend come to after an incident like this, almost like he had acquired experience in nursing Eleanor to recovery. It had been so long since he had to do this, but like he promised himself – this would end tonight.

"You... I love you so much, Theodore Seville." It was all Eleanor could muster in this tender moment. No dish she cooked could be sweeter than the man standing before her, shooing away her demons for what he claimed would be the _last _time.

"I love you too," he replied, smiling warmly at her, filling her heart with joy again. He squeezed her hand before letting go, and heading towards the computer again. "You know what we need to do now, don't you?"

"Yes, I-I do." Eleanor said, trying to mask the apprehension in her voice.

"H-How... do you suppose we could contact him?"

"I... I don't have his cell phone number since I got rid of my old phone... b-but I still have his e-mail address." She looked shyly at the computer, taking small steps towards the machine.

"T-then... I guess we're doing this through e-mail." The chipmunk pulled out the chair for his counterpart to sit upon it, receiving a confused look from the green-clad chipette. "D-do you want to type the message? I-It would seem like the reasonable thing to do... I-I mean, you don't have to-"

"-It's fine... I'll... type the e-mail." Cautiously, Eleanor took a seat on the leather chair and swivelled around until she faced the computer screen. This was it. This was it.

"Remember, I'm right behind you... literally." Her counterpart rubbed her shoulder and planted a kiss to her cheek. That gave her the internal strength she needed to put her fingers to the keys beneath her.

After what seemed an eternity, the pair had finally formed an end product.

_Dear Jake Walters,_

_After almost two years of being apart, I feel that the time has come for me to take action. That is, I want a divorce. I no longer love you, and I shall never forgive you for what you have done to me. Every day, I am rebuilding my strength after you took that from me and now I have Theodore, my sisters, and their partners by my side to support me every step of the way. A divorce is what I need to begin my new life away from you and to completely move on. I shall be getting in touch with a lawyer soon should you reply to this message, and I sincerely hope that you receive this and decide to also move on._

_Yours, Eleanor (your estranged wife)_

Eleanor had actually wanted to add in details regarding taking him to court for what he did, but Theodore urged her to take it step at a time. Now that the message had been typed, a new burst of confidence blossomed inside of the chipette. Piece by piece, she can come back. The sun _will _shine. With an affirming nod towards her boyfriend, she placed her hand on the mouse and clicked on the button that would change her life hopefully for the better.

_Send._

* * *

**I never know if I'm writing these kind of moments well enough, as I don't go through beta, just me re-reading it. ):  
**

**Okay, so we know now why I've been absent for so long, but the point I will stress here is updates will be sporadic. I won't abandon this story though, despite the fact I worry about where it's going and if it's actually any good, but hey-ho life is a highway. I just won't be on here as much as I'd like, that's all.**_  
_

**Please don't forget to review - your opinions count, they really do... especially at times like these! ^_^  
**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)  
**


	8. Abnormalities

**Hi everyone! A little quicker on the update this time (yay!) but I'm concerned that the Block may come to haunt me as I'm starting to feel it. That aside, I do have plenty of ideas for later chapters, again it's just a matter of speed. Anyway, here's the 8th chapter. Please tell me what you think and hope you enjoy!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the plot :)  
**

* * *

It's not out of the ordinary for Alvin Seville to be confused; it never really has been. He just masks it well. It's hidden under his ego, along with a plethora of other 'negative' traits and feelings. Normally he does well to conceal his ulterior motives, as well as his true emotions, but today was proving to be difficult. Wednesday afternoon – shopping in the supermarket with Brittany.

It should have been alright. Things were going smoothly, you see.

"Britt, look at this– twelve cans of soda, twenty-five percent off... and you get two extra in the pack!" He held up the large package of cold beverages, showing them to his flustered wife, who in turn shook her head. Deflated, the red-clad chipmunk pouted, making sure his bottom lip was trembling in character. "B-but why? It's a good deal! Come on, you can't resist a good bargain!"

The strawberry blonde chipette merely sighed and continued to push the full trolley down the busy aisles, followed by a grumbling chipmunk. People passing by would surely glance worriedly at the grown man who hasn't quite _matured._

It was a casual routine for the pair. Alvin would beg for sugary snacks to fill the trolley. Brittany would self indulge and buy beauty products.

"Another hairbrush?" Alvin lifted the object out of the trolley, exasperated. "How many of these do you already own?"

"It's essential, Alvin." She took the brush from her husband's grasp and placed it back in amongst a couple of cans of hairspray and bottles of shampoo.

"Essential for what? You just bought one yesterday," the chipmunk looked down at the miniature collection of products his wife had decided on purchasing.

"I've told you before Alvin," she continued strolling down the aisle again, rolling her eyes. "A potential model must have a sizeable collection of these things. They can't expect me to walk in with no knowledge on how to make myself look beautiful, now can they?"

The male merely sighed, and allowed himself to wince at hearing about his counterpart's ambitions. He knew she really wanted this, with all her heart... but sometimes he wondered if her heart was truly in the right place. Instead of showing his mild, constant disappointment, jealousy... whatever it was, he readjusted his cap and sauntered alongside Brittany, and plastered a smile onto his face.

"Yeah, they might expect that from _other _models, but not you. You're pretty damn fine anyway. You'll blow the others out of the water, trust me."

The chipette made a noise of uncertainty and furrowed her brow. "If that was an attempt at a compliment, thanks... but I think I know what I'm doing, trust _me._"

Alvin let a soft laugh escape his lips. "Well, trust _me _Britt - my lungs would sincerely thank you if you cut down on the hairspray."

She stopped. "What's that supposed to mean?" A hint of venom laced her voice, the tiniest glimmer of a threat in her eyes, yet the playful demeanour she possessed was still present.

"N-nothing." Alvin gulped. "Let's just... keep shopping, shall we?"

Both continued in silence, trekking up and down the boring supermarket, filling the trolley with various items that they would eventually need over the course of the week. Eventually, they wheeled the cart into the 'family planning' section of the supermarket, making Alvin awaken from his pouting daydream.

Whilst the pink-clad chipette hurriedly pushed the trolley down the aisle she considered they wouldn't exactly need, Alvin slowed his pace, and looked at the many shelves of items couples use to prevent conceiving a child. He also spotted pregnancy tests, making him wonder.

Surely if you're not conceiving, you shouldn't need a pregnancy test?

Rather convenient that the next aisle was filled to the brim with baby essentials.

"Alvin!" Brittany hissed, getting embarrassed at her husband standing in the middle of the "condom aisle". "Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

With a start, the chipmunk hastily grabbed a couple of packages and rushed back to Brittany, throwing the items in the trolley.

"What did you get?" The chipette asked, moving onto the next aisle, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Well what do you think?" Alvin replied, as though it were plainly obvious.

"Oh... okay." She resorted to silence as they went down said baby aisle, the redhead completely oblivious to the gears turning in her red-clad husband's head as he looked in admiration at the plastic potties and baby baths.

Then he saw the price tags to go along with these items.

"Say, Brittany..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Don't you realise how much money we're spending on your beauty _essentials_?"

"What of it?" She asked, eyes fixed ahead.

"Well, could you imagine the money we could save if we... for instance... cut down on the spending?" He nervously lingered over his point, awaiting the instant fierce pounce of her reply.

"I still don't understand."

"Mmmph Mmph Mmph Mmmph." He was muttering again.

"What?"

"I think we should invest our money elsewhere."

"Excuse me? _We? _It's _my _money, and I'll spend it on what I like!"

"I thought we were a team! What's yours is mine!"

"No, we're not having this discussion Alvin. Drop it. We're finished in here anyway."

Alvin didn't even realise they'd left the baby aisle, and before he knew it, both were at the checkout paying for this week's groceries, and loading them into the boot of their car.

That left room for an uncomfortable car ride home.

The silence was so thick, you could cut it with a knife...

* * *

Brittany was used to days like these. Alvin would say something out of place, she'd react loudly, and both would end up arguing until the cows came home, the end result always being a fragile silence with sheepish apologies. She couldn't question her love for him – she knew she loved him regardless of anything. She just wished that the love they shared would be constant, never fraying at the ends on a bad day like today. One day it's bound to be ripped to shreds... through no fault of her own _of course. _ She shrugged it off and grabbed her cup of coffee, heading for the living room. They truly were a married couple, bickering just like they should. That's all.

Taking a sip of her hot, milky coffee, she opened the door wider, only to nearly spill the entire drink on the floor when she drank in the sight before her. On the sofa, sat Alvin gazing intently at the television screen of which currently displayed images of clothing for babies. The shopping channel.

"Oh, hi Britt, did you make me a coffee?" He turned around to smile at her, almost as though the events of earlier today didn't transpire. Astounded, the chipette walked further into the room and gathered her thoughts together. Why was he watching this?

"Alvin... why are you watching the shopping channel? Didn't you tell me earlier to be a little more careful with our budget?" She took a seat on the sofa next to him and rested her mug between her hands.

"Oh relax Britt! There was nothing else on, so I guess I ended up watching this... whatever it is." He made a calming gesture and fished for the television remote, holding it up proudly. "You can change the channel if you really don't wanna watch it. I wasn't that into it anyway"

Something in the back of the chipette's mind said otherwise. He looked so keen... so engrossed with the screen just there. Alarm bells rang furiously in her head. What if he was thinking about- no! He wouldn't. He doesn't seem the type... Feeling a sweat coming on, she took the remote from his hands.

"I want to watch America's Next Top Model. I missed last night's episode." She turned to face the television and changed the channel, hoping that Alvin wouldn't detect her unease. That considered – he's less dense than water.

"Better than the shopping channel I suppose." He feigned a laugh. "Pretending that babies are wonderful things and that you should shower 'em with gifts. All they do is cry!" The knowledge that the chipmunk didn't appear to be in love with the idea of having kids caused a small sliver of relief to creep onto her face, and contentedly she replied.

"Yeah." Her 'mutual' disinterest in children sparked a flame of disappointment in Alvin. He didn't know why – he knew she wasn't planning on babies anyway, he just hoped that somehow he could win her over so that it's not as bad when she finds out the glorious news. That is, of course, when they – he – attempts to get her pregnant again.

"Yeah." He forced a smile one last time before exhaling and settling down for another episode of that god-forsaken programme, the opening theme already giving him a headache.

* * *

**I was going to add an extra event (a shocking dramatic plot catalyst) into this chapter but I think it'll be better left as a chapter on its own. Can I just say THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people who are reviewing this - you're giving me the motivation to continue writing through my little slump at the moment and to those who haven't - please review! You have no idea how much your review will mean to me!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)  
**


	9. No Choice

**Hi everyone. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I finally got another chapter for the story. I'll explain why it took so long at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review when you're done - you have no idea what a review means to me!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the story plot, and Oscar.  
**

**05/01/13 - Just fixing minor errors in this chapter ^_^  
**

* * *

Wrapped up in blankets, curled up on the sofa, Jeanette was struggling to concentrate on the programme she was watching. All that she could decipher were colours flashing and noises blaring from the television. She was still reeling from her encounter with the man she assumed would be gone forever last night. How could she possibly get over it in secrecy? Her mind was a mangled mess, trying desperately to shake the image of her old Australian lover away. But it kept returning like a vicious plague. And Simon knew nothing of it. With each hour that passed, the guilt would collect and grow menacingly. Each moment she saw her counterpart she had to hide behind a false smile. Often she wondered if her eyes could gleam with truth. If they could, Simon only needed to take one look into her jade-green eyes to see that she was lying to him. Jeanette couldn't handle thinking about it. Yet Oscar's smooth accent escaping his lips dared to haunt her. Throughout dinner, with Simon sitting across from her, all she could see was Oscar's brave smirk and shining blue eyes. That said, the chipette doubted that Simon would know – he was at work all day. The only times she was forced to put on a show was in the morning, and at dinner.

Of all the people, why him? Why did he have to show up? It didn't feel just... it didn't feel fair that he would appear. Granted, he was a little subdued – potentially from heartbreak – but he appeared the way he _always _did. Groaning, Jeanette furiously flicked the channel. How difficult can it possibly be to erase him from her mind? She can't keep lying like this – it's unfair to not only her, but to Simon. Oh if he knew... Whilst Jeanette well and truly loves Simon, she also knows he's prone to some _slightly negative _moods. She only had to witness him with Alvin to see that. No, he cannot know.

"J-Jeanette? Are you alright?" A voice coming from the living room door startled her, causing her to wince as her burning thoughts simmered down a little. She turned her head to see a chipmunk dressed in a blue sweatshirt glancing worriedly over at his fiancée. Her heart stopped, whilst she fumbled over the words to say.

"I... I'm alright Simon." She wasn't sure which was harder – tell the lie itself, or looking into his eyes whilst doing it.

"You seem a little... on edge. Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes looking directly into her own. It was making her sweat a little.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me." After an affirming nod, the chipmunk cleared his throat and proceeded to grab some papers from the coffee table.

"I need to fax some documents to my colleague at the lab. I shouldn't be too long. I'll hopefully be down in about half an hour or so. That okay?"

"That's... fine." Jeanette squeaked out, trying to soothe her nerves. She smiled whilst her partner headed for the door again, and proceeded to make his way upstairs. Once she was sure she heard the study door close, she exhaled loudly. Another evening pretty much spent alone. The television wasn't of much help to her – for some reason it kept aggravating thoughts of Oscar.

She allowed her mind to drift into thoughts of her job, and the conference coming up. She had her outfit prepared, and she had the essentials she figured she'd need. In all honesty, she felt nervous. New teachers would appear on the scene, and she'd be forced into socialising with people she has never met. This was unfortunate for the shy chipette. Meeting people was never her strong point – she was more inclined to stick close to people she already knew. But maybe this conference would be a good opportunity to come out of her shell. God knows she needed it – the only company she had been depending on lately is hardly around her. Suddenly, a sliver of worry crept into her mind. _She didn't know what time the conference started. _How could that have escaped her mind? Only two days away, and she was forgetting major details. Frantic, she grabbed at her hair, trying her best to recall the details. Was it at eight in the morning? Or was it nine? What if she was late? Too early?

Jeanette was nearly on the verge of sobbing in frustration when her eyes caught the sight of her cell phone sitting on the coffee table. Her lips parted as she pondered silently to herself. It would be wrong to... but she needed the help... if it was just for help, then it was okay, wasn't it? Nobody else would look through her phone anyway.

Biting her lip, she exited her cocoon of blankets and lifted herself from the sofa, heading towards her jacket, which was draped over the back of an armchair. Simon was upstairs, so there was no possible way he could question her actions. She gently slid her hand into the right pocket, and shuddered as her fingers grazed over a piece of paper. Pulling it out, she braced herself for what she would see.

_Oscar William James, mathematics tutor._

The name was etched into the card, the colour gold. His details were plastered on the slip of paper along with an image of schoolbooks. Jeanette couldn't help but feel a sickness rising in her stomach. But how else could she find out what time to arrive at? She threw out the details by mistake a week ago. Before her trembling legs would send her to the floor, she took a seat on the sofa again, this time with a cell phone and the business card in her hand. All it took was just one message... just one measly message that would kick-start a plethora of madness. A catalyst. The shaking chipette nervously tapped her fingers on the keys before finally producing a message.

_Oscar, it's Jeanette. I just need to know what time to conference starts. I've forgotten. Please text back._

Pressing the send button could not have been harder to accomplish, but a wave of relief swept over her when the message was finally sent. All it took now was time – time for the message to reach Oscar's phone, and time for him to reply. She didn't bargain on it being as quick as it was. Jeanette flinched as the phone vibrated on her lap.

_I thought you had the details for it, like every teacher had?_

Why couldn't this be simple? All she wanted was details, not an interrogation.

_I lost them. Please Oscar this is urgent!_

_I never thought I'd see you begging. ;)_

_What? Please just tell me when the conference starts – that's all I want!_

_It starts at nine._

Phew. Beads of sweat were rolling down Jeanette's forehead. She feared that Simon would walk in any moment and question as to why she was clutching her cell phone so tightly, a flush spreading across her face. But... she still had other queries regarding the event on Friday. Maybe it would be best to sort them before she makes any mistakes on the day...

_Whilst I'm getting details from you, I don't suppose you could help me? I have a lot of essentials that I purchased. But I also bought some teaching books to bring. Do you think I should bring them? I'm really lost._

After a few minutes, the cell phone buzzed again.

_Teaching books? Why would you need them? No, just bring your essentials. You can leave the teaching books at home... or in your case, at the altar._

Jeanette couldn't control the huff of indignation that she released. That was well and truly uncalled for!

_What was the need in that? I was just asking a question – why are you bringing up something that's deep and buried in the past?_

_Yeah, to you it's buried in the past, but to me it's like it happened yesterday. You have no idea how much that hurt, Jen._

Startled by the nature of his message, the bespectacled chipette softened.

_Oscar, I didn't mean to hurt you when I left... look, I think we should properly discuss this another time. Now's not good._

_Why?_

_It just isn't. I'll see you at the conference._

_Why not sooner?_

Jeanette's eyes widened at his response. Sooner? As in tomorrow? She couldn't possibly... Yet, somehow she could not control the movements her fingers were making.

_Tomorrow then. Meet me at the coffee shop next to the public library. You know the one? Three o' clock, sharp._

After a moment's hesitation before sending, she allowed the message to reach her former partner's cell phone. Strange feelings were bubbling up inside her chest, feelings that could not be pinpointed. Deep down, she knew it was wrong to do this, especially considering Simon was unaware of Oscar's presence in the country. But, some part of her hated to think that the man she once loved is still hurting over the abrupt end to their relationship. Sure, she reckoned that she could put aside wedding planning and her hectic work-devoted lifestyle for one day to catch up with him. It wouldn't be convenient enough to do it on Friday. Leaving him was her own fault; she ought to at least give him this. The sooner she confronts the issue of their 'wedding', the sooner he can leave again, and the sooner her wedding to Simon can happen... right?

Jeanette was so lost in her own train of thoughts that she didn't notice an extra weight next to her on the sofa. Simon had just entered the living room and sat down. Blinking herself back to reality, she smiled assuredly at him, and cuddled up to him.

"Did you get your work done then?" She rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"Yeah, it didn't take that long. I thought for sure that I'd be at least an hour in there. Jeff isn't exactly the most efficient of people."

"Well, at least you can rest for the evening now," Jeanette added, nuzzling into him affectionately.

"That's true I guess. Although I am pretty tired." He yawned, as though to prove a point.

"...Yeah, me too."

Jeanette heard her fiancé chuckle slightly.

"How can you be tired? You're on holiday, are you not?" He stroked her hair with his free hand.

"I am, but wedding planning sure takes it out of you."

"I see, what did you do today?" He craned his neck to look down at her.

"Not very much... I will need to request your input very soon though, if that's okay," she said teasingly. "I know you're busy and all, but-"

She was interrupted by a light peck to the forehead.

"You know that if I could, I would. In fact, if I really could, we'd have all this done, and we'd be married by now." He allowed his fingers to thread through Jeanette's chocolate brown locks, sighing wistfully as he did.

"I know Simon, I know." She forced a weak smile and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around her counterpart's torso, his arm locked in the middle.

Suddenly, in the midst of their peaceful silence, a vibration on Jeanette's leg caused her to fidget. She knew exactly what it was – her cell phone was still sitting on her lap. Pressing her lips together tightly, she looked up to see if Simon had stirred. Quite the opposite. His eyes were gradually beginning to close, sleep casting a spell on him. Finally plucking up the courage, she let go of Simon's arm, lifted the phone and let herself read the new text message. Her entire face burned at the sight.

_It's a date ;)_

Trying to keep a poker face, the chipette rested the cell phone on the arm of the sofa. It was hard to maintain a straight composure, as she nestled back into the blue-clad chipmunk. It was even harder as he shifted slightly.

"Did somebody text you?" He mumbled, causing the chipette to panic. Clenching her eyes shut, she replied.

"Y-yeah..."

"Who was it?" Jeanette thought she was ready to faint, as her conscience suddenly felt very heavy. She knew she would hate herself for this, but she couldn't control her actions from this point onwards.

"Eleanor," she lied. "It was Eleanor."

* * *

**I do hope you liked it! It's a cliffhanger! I get carried away as you can see when I write Simonette. Okay, so the absence. I sort of explained it on my profile page but it's because my life has just been so busy lately. School, and other issues took over. I was just so busy that I couldn't get time to finish this chapter but thank you so much to the people who are still following this story and for waiting so patiently whilst I was away. I'm not abandoning it, and I don't want you to think that if there is a long period of time before another chapter is added!**

**Can I just say though, because I didn't get a chance to when I came around - Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
**

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter - your reviews really do count! And I hope to update soon with the next chapter!  
**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)  
**


End file.
